Scared
by Sohmaboyfangirl
Summary: Hyde always seemed like the one to shy away from things..but when something finally ticks in his head, you can't control what happens when it's out of your reach.  it's been three years since I've written, so please, I know it's choppy
1. Blood on my hands

"H-Hyde! What have you done?"

Hyde pulled his aviators off, his hands shaking terribly. There was a knot forming in his throat. "I..."

There was blood on his hands, there was no way for him to explain. It was right there.

Eric was bent over, holding his stomach tightly as he continued to yell in pain. Hyde backed up slowly, staring at the gun on the floor.

Kitty was frantic, yelling for Red to call 911. Hyde started mumbling, bringing his hands up to his face and covering his eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He never apologized for anything, even if his life depended on it. It was just a normal day, Kelso showed up and showed Hyde his gun and Eric said something and it just set off some tick in Hyde's brain. And he shot.

Kelso kept repeating over and over that he didn't do it, that it wasn't his fault. Red started yelling at him to get out of the house when sirens started approaching.

Hyde's eyes got huge and he started to run towards the stairs of the basement, and Red stopped him. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I-I don't...know..." Hyde muttered, his eyes getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Red exploded, shoving Hyde against the wall hard. "YOU HURT MY SON! YOU HURT MY ONLY BOY!"

Kitty began bawling as the paramedics came in, and soon followed by the police. Hyde turned white and he started shaking his head. "P-Please don't let them take me...I didn't mean to!"

The police grabbed Hyde and he started yelling for Kitty to stop them from taking him away.

But no one answered.

No one will answer.

Hyde opened his eyes and screamed, shooting up in his bed. "HELP!" He was drenched in sweat and his curly hair stuck to the sides of his face.

He felt hands grab him by his arms and legs and they forced him down on his bed. "W-What's going on? Where am I!"

Hyde felt strong straps pulling him down closer to the mattress along with needles going into his forearm. "Hello?" There was a sudden burst of coldness shooting up his arm and he gasped a little, leaning his head back.

The world faded for a just a moment, until everything went black.

Maybe it was all just a nightmare, or maybe it was just some big trip in his stoner career.

Although, you could never see the true emotion in his eyes behind the sunglasses.

There was something else going on..


	2. More than you can stand

Chapter One

Eric opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. The sound of monitors and machines filled the silent room.

How long had he been asleep for?

He felt someone squeeze his hand lightly and he looked over beside him, seeing Kitty holding on for dear life. "Sweetie..." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Eric didn't say anything, no words came to his head at the moment, and he looked over at the hospital room door and saw Red standing there, as white as a ghost.

Eric lay silent for a few minutes until he finally said something, "Is...Is dad okay?"

Kitty burst out crying and Red let out a big sigh, "Thank God..." He walked over to the side of the bed and Kitty kissed Eric's cheek. "We thought we were going to lose you!" She whispered, stroking her son's hair away from his face.

Eric closed his eyes, feeling slight burning in his stomach where Hyde shot fire. "Where's...where's Hyde?"

Red clenched his jaw and took a chair on the other side of the bed, grabbing Eric's other hand. "Don't worry about that idiot. I took care of it...we're just thankful you're okay."

Eric noticed Kitty was in her nurse uniform, meaning she must have been on shift. "M-Mom..."

"Yes honey?" Kitty said, looking eager to take care of his every need.

"I need medicine. My stomach hurts real bad..." Eric touched his stomach lightly and flinched, feeling the dozens of stitches.

"How long was I out for?" He asked, looking at his parents. Red sighed and looked at him. "You were put into a drug-induced coma because of how many surgeries you needed...it was best to have you asleep. You were...you were gone from the world for two straight weeks."

Kitty wiped her tears after she gave him a small dose of morphine, sitting back down. "Today was the first real sign of you responding..."

Eric closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Mom, dad...I'm okay now..."

"You better be," Red mumbled, looking down at his lap.

"Please tell me...what happened to Hyde?" Eric opened his eyes, pleading. "I really want to know. He's my best friend!"

Kitty stood up, turning towards the door. "Well...he's in this very hospital, he's been here since you got admitted."

Eric looked alarmed. "He got...is he hurt? Is he okay?"

"He's not hurt...but he's definitely not okay. I've went to the psych ward a few times to check on him because well, you know, I love him just like he was my son...but he's different now."

Red glared a little, tapping his fingers on his knee. "It's that parenting his parents gave him, turned him into a psychotic drug-addict!"

"He's going through a with-drawl right now...the nurse said he's been mumbling about taking hits for a week now."

Eric looked at Kitty, and then at Red. "Hyde's in...a mental institution? He's crazy but not...not _that _crazy!"

"Crazy enough to shoot you in the stomach..." Red whispered.

"But why would he even try to do that?"

"If you want to know...ask him later..."

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was cold and damp; at least to Hyde anyway. The food tasted like shit, and his table superiors were nothing close to superior at all, they just labeled themselves.<p>

"Damn hippy!" The old patient that lived across from Hyde shouted from his table, grabbing his plastic spoon and throwing it at him. Hyde glared and gripped his plate, starting to shake.

"I'm not...a hippy..." He said under his breath, slowly taking his seat at his table.

He sat with losers, people who were _definitely _considered hippies. He didn't want to be social, all he wanted to do was go back to his room and hide forever. Probably even die.

A nurse came up to him and smile softly. "How are you doing today, Stephen..."

Hyde glanced at her and then looked at his food, mumbling something barely audible.

"I'm sorry?" The nurse said, drawing her eyebrows together with concern.

Hyde mumbled again, shaking his head and stabbing his fork into his food, his knee shaking terribly. The nurse poked again, this time saying: "Can you speak up, Stephen, I can hardly hear a word you're saying..." "I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Hyde exploded, his body trembling with anger. Nurses ran up and Hyde stood up quickly. "I'M FINE!" The nurses stopped but kept their guard up, Hyde took fast, deep breaths and started to pace. "I need to think...I need to go to my room..." He walked out of the cafeteria and down the hall. He saw the security gate that led out to the rest of the hospital and he walked up to the door, touching it. It was locked, of course, no way he could get out without a nurse's help.

Hyde pressed his forehead against the plexi-glass window and closed his eyes. "Let me out..." He mumbled, putting his head in his hands. He was a mess, and looked like  
>one too. He probably looked like some nut case the government would want to get their hands on, because right now he felt like the only one in the world who would just<br>go and shoot their best friend...trying to kill them, because of something they had that he so desperately wanted.

_Damn it..._

He pulled away from the door and walked towards his room, starting to feel real awful. He'd been in the psych ward for two weeks and hadn't felt any ounce of guilt, until today.

Red had been furious, about to kill him, Hyde now wondered what was going on with Eric and his parents...and if Eric was even okay.

"Damn it..." He whispered to himself, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. "Daaaaamn iiiiiit Stephen!" He shouted to himself, going into his room and slamming the door shut.

He paused and opened the door again, and then slammed it over and over again, letting go of the handle and flopping down on his bed. "What the fuck is wrong with me? Going and shooting my best friend! I'm not crazy...I know I'm not..." The same nurse that spoke to him earlier walked in, slowly closing the door behind her. "Stephen...are you calm now?"

"I'm never calm..." Hyde mumbled, picking at the wall beside him.

"We're going to give you something to help you relax...it's been a bit of a day today." She explained, pulling a needle from her little kit she had with her. Hyde glanced at her and sighed. "Shoot me up...please," He held his arm out and closed his eyes. He wanted an escape, from everything, all of this craziness that he was surrounded by.

The nurse stuck the needle into his arm and injected the medicine, and then left, lowering the lights.

Hyde sat up and stared at the wall, sighing. "I'm tired...I need to get out of here..." Then he got an idea. He stumbled up and walked out of his room. "Hey! Nurse lady!" He shouted, gripping the door frame. "I want to see Mrs. Foreman...is she here?"


	3. Trouble

Chapter two

Kitty walked into the psych ward after being called in; and boy was she nervous!

_I don't want to do this...I don't want to be doing this behind Red's back... _She went to the desk where the head nurse of the ward looked up at her. "You're here to see Stephen, right?"

Kitty nodded a little, crossing her arms over her chest as if she was cold or something. "How's he doing?"

"He's doing okay for now, we have him on a mild sedative so he won't do much but listen to you." The nurse laughed a little and Kitty forced a small smile, she _hated _the idea of any of her children on drugs.

"What room is he in?"

"27," The nurse mumbled, going back to her papers. Kitty's eyes widened a little, alarmed. "He's in the high-security?"

"He shot your son, Mrs. Foreman, what more of a choice did we have? When we received him he was going ballistic!"

"But it's been two weeks!"

"Apparently two weeks isn't enough to let him into minimal security. Go ahead and see him before I change my mind..."

Kitty glared a little, starting to leave. "You can't tell me what to do...I work here too..." She went down the hall to room 27, peeking through the little window on the door. She saw Stephen lying on his bed, his left arm dangling over his eyes while his right arm swung over the edge of his bed.

She walked in and knocked the door gently. "Stephen, sweetie?" Stephen removed his arm from his face and looked at her, then he sat up slowly. "Hey..." He looked horrible, his face was nearly as pale as Eric's was and there were bags under his eyes.

Kitty winced and sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, honey!"

Stephen didn't move a muscle, he leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes. Kitty sighed and stroked his hair, leaning back and looked at him. "Tell me one thing...why did you do it?"

Stephen opened his eyes and shook his head, looking his bottom lip a little. "I can't tell you..."

"And why not?"

"Because I hardly know why I did it myself..."

Kitty put her head in her hands and groaned, "Well, Stephen! That's not going to go well when they put you on trial-"

"Wait," Stephen looked at her and grabbed her hands, pulling them away from her face. "Trial?"

Kitty turned white and her eyes grew wide, "You...weren't supposed to know about this..."

"Obviously! I'm going to jail?" Stephen wanted to stand up, wanted to move around like he always did when he got nervous like this. The drugs the nurse gave him earlier were killing that possibility.

"No, no, we don't know that!" Kitty said, prying his hands off of her wrists. "Now you listen to me, you and _I _are going to get through this...I promise you."

"So you're saying that Red won't help?"

"What do you expect? You shot our child." Kitty whispered, touching his cheek lightly.

"But Red hates Foreman!" Stephen snapped, pulling away and scooting to the far corner of his bed.

"You'll be surprised how an accident changes a man..." Kitty mumbled, standing up. She knew Stephen needed to calm down and relax, "Just...go to sleep, okay? I'll see you later." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Tears welled up in her eyes, she couldn't believe how hard it was to talk to him.

Kitty was afraid something like this would happen, having his parents abandon him, it was just proof that sometimes things would just end up nasty.

* * *

><p>Donna walked into Eric's room, holding a couple flowers in her hands. She winced when she saw him and sighed a little, dragging a chair up to his bed. "Hey..."<p>

Eric opened his eyes a little, looking at her. "Hey," He smiled a little, reaching for her hand. "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that...but I'm holding up, I was a mess after I heard what happened."

"Me too, I've been crying for weeks!" Eric teased, laughing. He winced when the laughing hurt and he stopped. "So..."

"It's not funny, Eric. You could've died," Donna pointed out, touching his knee. Eric sighed and leaned his head back, looking at her. "But I didn't...I'm fine. The doctor said I'm healing up quite nicely and should be able to come home in a couple of days."

Donna smiled and leaned forward, kissing his lips softly. "Good..." She whispered. Eric grinned and ran his hand through her hair. "I love you..."

Donna bit her bottom lip, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I love you too.."

* * *

><p>Jackie stood outside of Kelso's house, knocking on the door harder than usual. "MICHAEL!" She yelled, pounding on the door again. She sighed loudly and stopped, finally just opening the door and letting herself in. "Where's Michael?" She asked one of Kelso's little brothers. Trent looked up at her and grinned a little, "Hiding from you. He's in our mom's room though."<p>

Jackie smiled, "Thanks!" And she ran up the stairs to his parent's room, opening the door. "Michael!" Kelso gasped and jumped, hiding in the closet. "Michael! I have something very important to tell you!"

"If this is about last month Jackie, I swear to God she was coming on to me!" Kelso said, walking out of the closet. Jackie waved her hand, shutting him up. "It doesn't matter who you are with, Michael, we're over. Anyway," She began, "I have something to tell you! It's about Eric and Stephen!"

Kelso's eyes got huge and he grabbed her shoulders, "They love each other...don't they?"

"NO!" Jackie shook him off and sighed, folding her arms over her chest. "Eric's in the hospital because Stephen shot him." Kelso stared at her, realizing the situation. He didn't say anything for a minute, trying to find the right words. "Is...Is Eric okay?"

"He's fine...Red told me all about it this morning, Eric should be coming home in a couple of days." She whispered, staring at the floor. Kelso nodded slowly, "Okay...and what about Hyde? What did they do to him? Is he okay?"

Jackie shook her head, shrugging. "I don't know..."


End file.
